The current biopsy equipments are based on static images that are calculated in a deferred manner and forces the blind placement of a biopsy needle and then check that the needle has been correctly inserted; in the case in which the needle has not been inserted correctly, a new calculation is required to correct the position and a new image or images have to be taken for checking.
The nearest state of the art is made up of systems to carry out radiography that use detectors based on CCD (charge coupled devices).
The current biopsy systems are based on a system of two static images taken at different angles, from which the three dimensional coordinates can be calculated for the lesion that requires analysis or removal. The current systems are not capable of providing information on the position of the device during the insertion of the same that allows its relocation to reach the lesion without mistakes, but force it to be calculated after full insertion; that is, during the guiding of the sample-taking needle, different static images are taken to check the position of the needle. Therefore these systems do not provide a real time image of the needle and sample and do not take into account the elasticity of the tissues or the changes of position from the previous biopsy samples; this carries with it the loss of precision in the taking of biopsy samples that can compromise the final result.
By means of the images thus obtained the stereotaxic technique can be applied; Stereotaxy (from the Greek: stereo, three dimensional; taxis, positioning): a surgical technique that allows the localisation and precise access to internal structures by means of a small opening by using three dimensional coordinates obtained from two radiological images taken in accordance with projections from two angles, axial tomography or magnetic resonance.
The problems to be solved by the present invention include:
enabling the specialists who carry out the biopsies to guide the sample-taking needle in real time, with greater precision, more reliability, more quickly and with less trauma for the patient, making the biopsy sample-taking process more effective in terms of cost;
providing a quick system and in real time that enables the doctors to use short term contrasts or markers to enhance the image;
taking samples of very small lesions or with low contrast.